vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
He-Man
|-|Original= |-|Filmation= |-|Master of Eternity= |-|Shazam= Summary He-Man is the principal character of a series of comic books and several animated television series, characterized by his superhuman strength. In most variations, he is the alter ego of Prince Adam. He-Man and his friends attempt to defend the realm of Eternia and the secrets of Castle Grayskull from the evil forces of Skeletor. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least Low 2-C | At least Low 1-C Name: Prince Adam Origin: He-Man and The Masters of The Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Prince of Grayskull, Eternian. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled warrior and acrobat, Super breath, Can create tornadoes, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit non-corporeal objects), Flight, and Resistance to Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Possession, Mind Control, and Energy Manipulation (Resisted Skeletors magic, when Skeletor was at his height) | As before, plus Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Possession with the Power Sword Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Pushed the moon out of its orbit) | At least Universe level+ with the Power Sword (Under Skeletor's might, the sword was capable of erasing the entire Cosmos, and could affect all of reality) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Destroyed Skeletor the Anti-Verse, who was going to destroy all of creation. Vastly superior to Hordak, who could remake all of creation) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Reacted to the flight of Zodac, who flew across vast stretches of space. Can regularly trade blows with Skeletor, who traveled the "length" of the Multiverse) | Massively FTL+ | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class Z (Can push the moon and his Harness multiplies his strength by 10. He also broke Photanium, the strongest metal in his universe) | At least Class Z | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (Consistently matches swords with Skeletor, who stomped Man at Arms) | At least Universal+ | At least Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Large Planet level (Tanked hits from Skeletor) | At least Universe level+ | At least Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high, is rarely tired after a fight. Range: Standard melee range, higher with thrown weapons, hundreds of kilometers with powers | Multiversal with the Power Sword. | Possibly Low Complex Multiversal (Equal to Skeletor) Standard Equipment: Bolas, Grappling Hook, Shield, Horodite Battle Harness | As before, plus the Power Sword Intelligence: High. A highly skilled combatant and diplomat, adept at using his environment as a weapon. Weaknesses: May revert by to Prince Adam by extreme force and Power of Grayskull can be relinquished. Typically tends to find a peaceful solution to a problem first, and only fights if needed. Note: This is a composite He-Man profile. Feats: *Moved a mountain. *Lifted the city of Arcadia. *Reversed a tornado. *Can break photanium. *Threw Castle Grayskull. *Pushed the moon. Key: Base | Pre-Crisis | Master of Eternity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:He-Man and The Masters of The Universe Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mattel Category:Tier 1 Category:Princes Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Warriors Category:Acrobats Category:Grappling Users Category:Armor Users Category:Shield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Superheroes